


Rettung

by BlackHellKitty



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Happy Ending, I'm sorry for doing such things to the characters I love..., Loki Feels, M/M, Odin's Bad Parenting, Prison, Prison Sex, Rape, Thor Feels, Thor loves Loki, Thor rescues Loki, eveil guards doing evil things, more or less
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHellKitty/pseuds/BlackHellKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has to be punished for his crimes. Can Thor save him? </p><p>The Story contains explicit violence! If that's not your cup of tea don't read, please! </p><p>The story is in German! An English version (named "Rescue") is also available.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ich rette dich

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah - wieder mal Thorki und zur Abwechslung mal zuerst in meiner Muttersprache. :) 
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen, auch wenn es unsren beiden Lieblings-Göttern nicht gut ergeht in meiner Geschichte... - Aber keine Angst - es gibt ein Happy End! ^^ 
> 
> Ich verdiene natürlich nichts hieran und die Charaktere gehören mir auch nicht!

Meine Hand zittert, als ich die Nadel von dem goldbestickten Kissen nehme. Wie können sie nur? Sie zwingen mich das zu tun. Dir das anzutun. Es ist abartig. 

Ich konnte sie überzeugen, dass ich es alleine tun will. Nur du und ich. Aber ich konnte sie nicht überzeugen, dir eine andere Strafe aufzuerlegen. 

Die Nadel fühlt sich so schwer an in meiner Hand wie ein Speer. Silbern glänzt sie im Licht, blendet mich, als ich sie hin und her drehe. 

Die Spule mit dem Faden liegt noch auf dem Kissen. Bereits jetzt habe ich Tränen in den Augen. Ich kann das nicht tun. Will es nicht. Verachte mich dafür. 

Ich versuche den Faden durch die Öse zu ziehen, doch es gelingt mir nicht. Meine Hände zittern so stark, dass ich versage. 

„Bruder.“ Deine Stimme ist sanft, ohne Furcht. Mit deinen Fesseln kommst du auf mich zu. Du kannst nur kleine Schritte machen und deine Arme nur wenig bewegen, als du mir die Nadel und den Faden abnimmst. „Lass mich das machen.“ 

Fassungslos lasse ich dich die Instrumente zu deiner Folter aus meinen Händen nehmen und schaue dir stumm zu, wie du dein eigens Los vorbereitest. 

„So“ sagst du schließlich und gibst mir die Nadel mit dem nun eingefädelten Garn wieder in die Hand. Dann, ohne, dass ich es verlange, kniest du dich hin, den Blick auf mein Gesicht geheftet, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Es bricht mir das Herz. 

„Loki, ich -“ Meine Stimme stockt. Ich kann das nicht. 

„Es ist in Ordnung, Thor. Ich vergebe dir.“ Du legst eine deiner Hände sanft auf meine, die die Nadel hält und nun noch stärker zittert als zuvor. 

„Aber du verdienst es nicht. Warum zwingen sie mich dazu?“ Eine Träne rinnt mir nun über das Gesicht. Natürlich ist es mir peinlich. Peinlich, dass du mich so sehen musst. Ich wollte doch immer der Starke von uns beiden sein. Der, der dich beschützt. Es scheint genau umgekehrt zu sein. 

„Doch, Bruder. Ich habe diese Lügen verbreitet. Deshalb muss ich die Strafe dafür nun tragen. Und damit es für mich besonders schmerzhaft ist, sollst du es tun. Gräme dich nicht. Sie tun mir damit einen großen Gefallen. Keinen anderen würde ich mir wünschen, meine Strafe auszuführen, außer dir, Thor. Du bist mein geliebter Bruder. Niemand anderem würde ich meinen Körper und seine Entstellung lieber anvertrauen. Los jetzt, bring es hinter uns. Erlöse dich, aus der Qual, die du durchleidest. Ich will nicht, dass du wegen mir traurig bist.“ 

Deine Hände streifen dabei sanft über meine Unterarme. Du versuchst mir Halt zu geben, Hoffnung. Noch immer zittern meine Hände, doch ich versuche mich zu konzentrieren. Wenn ich es nicht tun kann, dann wird es ein anderer tun und dieser wird nicht darauf achten, wie es dir geht. 

Ich setze die Nadel an den äußersten Rand deiner Lippen und drücke sie durch das bleiche Fleisch. Es geht erstaunlich leicht und du zuckst nicht einmal zusammen, als ich es tue. Fragend schaue ich dich an. Deine einzige Antwort ist ein erneutes Lächeln, auch wenn deine Augen so unendlich viel Schmerz beinhalten. Doch es ist nicht der Schmerz, durch die Nadel, es ist ein anderer Schmerz. Einer, den nur du kennst.  
Sie wissen überhaupt nicht, welche Qual sie mir damit antun, dir weh zu tun. Ein weiterer Stich. Dein Blut fließt mir langsam und warm über die Finger. Tränkt das Garn, färbt deine weiße Haut rot. Langsam und vorsichtig ziehe ich die erst Schlaufe. Ich traue mich kaum. 

„Fester, Bruder.“ 

Es sollen deine letzten Worte sein, für sehr lange Zeit. Eine meiner Tränen fällt auf deine Lippen, als ich die letzten Stiche mache. Sie vermischt sich mit deinem Blut, lässt es glänzen, wie einen Rubin. 

Nachdem ich den Faden verknotet und abgeschnitten habe, lasse ich die Nadel fallen. Ich kann diese Last nicht mehr tragen. Deine Hände fangen mich auf. Umfassen mein Gesicht. 

Durch meinen Tränenschleier blicke ich dich an. Dein schönes Gesicht, so zerstört. Du kannst nicht mehr sprechen, aber deine Augen sagen genug. Und doch reicht es mir nicht. Ich will deine Stimme hören, in deinen Worten versinken. Es werden keine mehr kommen. 

Zärtlich und umständlich, da deine Hände gefesselt sind, streichst du mir die Tränen von den Wangen. 

„Oh, Bruder.“ Nun da meine Hände nicht mehr zittern, zittert meine Stimme. Ich schließe dich in die Arme und ziehe dich an mich. „Verzeih mir.“ 

Wir bleiben so stehen. Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit vergeht, bis du dich von mir löst. Du schaust mir tief in die Augen und so bis auf den Grund meiner Seele. Du weißt, dass diese Strafe für mich schlimmer ist, als für dich. Dann beugst du dich vor, streckst dich zu mir empor und legst deine zugenähten und blutigen Lippen auf meine. 

Die Traurigkeit dieses Moments übertrifft jedes Gefühl, das ich je kannte. Ich schmecke dein Blut, fühle das grobe Garn und dazwischen deine zarte Haut. Und dann ist da etwas Salziges. Sind es meine Tränen oder deine? 

Als du dich wieder von mir gelöst hast, treten die Wachen ein. Sie wollen dich fortbringen. Dich in dein Verließ stecken. 

„Wenn ihr ihm etwas antut, dann werdet ihr es bereuen“ donnere ich ihnen hinterher. 

Sie beteuern, dass sie dich besser behandeln werden, als die anderen Gefangenen. Ich glaube ihnen kein Wort. Und doch kann ich nichts dagegen tun. Vater schickt mich auf eine Reise. Ich soll durch die neun Welten wandeln. Monster besiegen. Monster wie dich, hat er gesagt. Ich verachte ihn. Verstehe, warum du es immer getan hast. 

Halte durch, mein Bruder. Ich rette dich.


	2. Du wirst mich nicht retten

„Steh auf“ bellt die Stimme der Wache durch meine Zelle. Sie haben dich belogen, mein Bruder. Ihr Versprechen dir gegenüber gebrochen. 

Ich bin zu schwach um mich zu wehren, also gehorche ich. Auf wackligen Beinen ziehe ich mich an der Wand empor. 

„Zieh dich aus“ befiehlt die Wache weiter. Meine Hände und Beine sind nicht mehr zusammengebunden, doch ich könnte mich ohnehin nicht gegen ihn aufbäumen, selbst wenn ich wollte. Ich streife meine halb zerrissenen Kleider ab. 

Wie sehr ich es hasse an mir hinunter zu blicken. Meine Haut ist so bleich, wie ein Gespenst, hässliche Narben übersäen meinen ganzen Körper. Hier und da rote Stellen, wo sie mich festhalten. Verkrustetes Blut und andere Flüssigkeiten zwischen meinen Beinen. 

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich das noch aushalte. Ohne meine Worte, kann ich nichts tun. Kann kein Trugbild über mich legen. Ich kann nichts essen, niemanden verspotten. Ich bin ein Schatten meiner selbst. 

Die Wache, ein grober Kerl mit hässlichem Gesicht und einigen Kriegsverletzungen an seinem Körper legt seine Waffe beiseite. Er leckt sich über die Lippen, als er meinen Körper sieht. Ich möchte mich übergeben. 

„Dreh dich um.“ Als ich nicht sofort gehorche packt er mich grob, dreht mich um und drückt mich an die Wand. „Dreh dich um, hab ich gesagt!“ 

Er nestelt an seiner Hose und holt seinen zuckenden Schwanz heraus. Hart und ohne Rücksicht stößt er in mich. Sein Grunzen übertönt mein Stöhnen beinahe. 

„Na, gefällt dir das, du dreckige Hure?“ Ohne Erbarmen stößt er immer wieder zu. Ich möchte schreien, doch wie soll ich das, mit meinen zugenähten Lippen? 

Hilflos lasse ich alles über mich ergehen. Tränen rinnen mir übers Gesicht. Wo bist du nur, mein Bruder? Warum holst du mich hier nicht raus? 

Als hätte die Wache meine Gedanken gehört, grunzt er in mein Ohr: „Hat dein Bruder es dir auch immer so besorgt? Schön hart und dreckig? Oh ich wette, es hat ihm Freude bereitet. Was meinst du? Würde er dich gern so sehen?“ 

Ich wehre mich schwach, habe aber keine Kraft ihn fortzustoßen. Seine Bewegungen werden unkontrollierter und schließlich kommt er tief in mir drin. Sein Samen vermischt sich mit meinem Blut. Es ist so abartig. Ich will sterben. 

Als er fertig ist, lässt er mich auf den kalten Boden sinken. „War mir wie immer ein Vergnügen“ spottet er, als er sich wieder ankleidet und aus der Zelle geht. 

Ich sitze noch immer zusammengesunken da. Habe weder die Kraft, noch den Mut, noch die Zuversicht, mich zu bewegen. Zitternd nehme ich schließlich die Lumpen, die mir als Kleidung gegeben wurden und ziehe sie mir über. Ich kann diesen Körper nicht mehr sehen. 

Ich schließe meine Augen. Wo bist du nur, Bruder? Hast du mich vergessen? Es war doch nicht nur alles gespielt, als du das letzte Mal bei mir warst? Ich weiß, ich bin schlecht. Ich verdiene Strafe. Aber doch nicht von dir? 

All die Wachen, all die Qualen - ich verdiene es. Aber ich verdiene nicht deine Abwesenheit. Du strafst mich mehr, als es irgendwer sonst könnte. 

Ob ich noch weiter durchhalten kann weiß ich nicht. Du warst heute wieder nicht da. Schmerz zuckt durch mein Herz und ich habe das Bedürfnis nach dir zu rufen. Doch wie könnte ich? 

Es wird mir grausam bewusst. Du wirst mich nicht retten.


	3. Ich werde dich retten, Bruder

Als ich endlich von meinen Jagden heimkehre, die Arme voller Köpfe von Monstern, empfängt Vater mich. 

„Thor, mein Sohn. Wie stolz ich auf dich bin. All die -“

Ich lasse ihn nicht ausreden. „Wie geht es ihm?“ 

Vater sieht mich verständnislos an. „Gut nehme ich an.“ 

„Du nimmst es an?“ Ich fahre ihn an, baue mich vor ihm auf. „Wie kannst du es wagen?!“ 

„Nein, Thor, wie kannst du es wagen?“ Es ist erstaunlich wie ruhig er ist, als er das sagt. „Wie kannst du es wagen, so mit mir zu sprechen? Ich mag dein Vater sein, aber ich bin vor allem dein König. Ich bin der Allvater.“ 

„Und der irrt nicht“ frage ich spöttisch. „Lass mich zu ihm.“ 

„Du bist ein Narr, Thor. Warum sorgst du dich so um ihn? Einer, der dir nichts als Schwierigkeiten macht und deine Sicht auf die Dinge so trübt? Ich habe gehofft du würdest ihn vergessen, wenn ich dich auf die Jagd schicke.“ 

„Er ist mein Bruder!“ 

„Er ist nicht dein Bruder! Er ist ein Fehler! Ich hätte ihn sterben lassen sollen, als er noch ein Baby war. Ich hätte ihn nie hierher bringen dürfen.“ 

Das ist zu viel. Voller Zorn werfe ich Mjölnir auf die Erde. 

„Wenn du so denkst,“ Meine Stimme zittert vor Zorn. „dann bin auch ich nicht mehr dein Sohn.“ 

Ich lasse meinen Hammer zurück und gehe geradewegs auf die Wachen zu. „Bringt mich zu ihm“ donnere ich sie an. 

Wenn mein Vater tatsächlich so denkt, dann will ich nicht mehr Teil dieser Familie sein, will die Erblinie nicht weiterführen. Ich werde mir ein anderes Leben aufbauen. Ich stehle dich, Loki und dann fliehen wir und wenn es bis ans Ende der Hel sein muss. Ich werde dich retten Bruder.


	4. Hast du mich gerettet?

Schritte sind auf dem Gang zu hören. Die Tür zu meiner Zelle schwingt auf und eine Stimme, weit entfernt, spricht zu mir. Ruft meinen Namen. 

Alles ist dumpf um mich herum. Obwohl ich meine Augen öffnen will, schaffe ich es nicht. Jegliche Kraft ist aus meinem Körper gewichen. Nicht mehr lange und ich bin endlich tot. 

Ich konzentriere mich auf die Stimme. Kenne ich sie? Warum ruft sie mich? Ist es eine der Wachen? Warum tut er nicht einfach, wofür er hergekommen ist? 

Meine Lumpen sind sowieso so kaputt, dass er sie mir nicht ausziehen muss. Und wehren kann ich mich nicht, denn ich kann mich nicht mehr bewegen. Ich bin viel zu schwach. Er muss mich nur so drehen, wie er mich haben will. 

Er beugt sich über mich. Ich spüre die Hitze seines Körpers. Wieder diese Stimme, die meinen Namen von irgendwoher zu rufen scheint. Bist du das, Thor? Das muss Wallhall sein. Du empfängst mich dort. Oder es ist die Unendlichkeit der Hel, in die ich falle? Ich weiß es nicht. 

Kräftige Arme packen mich, heben mich hoch. Was tut er? Ich kann doch nicht mehr stehen. Doch kein heißes Fleisch umschließt meine Hüften. Stattdessen streichen mir warme Hände übers Gesicht. Wieder höre ich meinen Namen. Wer bist du? 

Ich spüre wie du losläufst. Mich fortträgst. Spüre die kalte Luft über meine Haut streichen. Wo bringst du mich hin? Endlich nach Hause? 

Genauso weit entfernt, wie die Stimme, höre ich ein Wiehern. Sleipnir. Wie könnte ich jemals diesen Klang vergessen, mein Kind? 

Und dann geht es schneller voran. Bringst du mich in die Ewigkeit, mein Kind, mein geliebter Sleipnir? 

Ein Tosen umgibt uns. Ich will wissen wer du bist. Aber wie soll ich sprechen? Dann spüre ich, wie das Tosen uns fortreißt. Alles wird schwarz. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------- 

Als ich wieder fühlen kann, höre ich die Stimme. Ich kenne sie. Aber woher? Mit aller Kraft versuche ich meine Augen zu öffnen und schließlich gelingt es mir. 

„Thor?“ Erschrocken schlage ich meine Hand auf meinen Mund. Wo sind die Fäden? „Bist du es wirklich“ frage ich nun. Mein Hals ist trocken und meine Stimme nach so langer Zeit brüchig. 

„Ja, mein Bruder.“ Du hast Tränen in den Augen, als du mich in deine starken Arme nimmst. 

„Bin ich tot?“ Ich sehe ihn fragend, voller Hoffnung an. „Sag mir, dass ich tot bin, Bruder. Bitte sag mir, dass es nicht nur ein Traum ist.“ Es klingt beinahe flehentlich und trotzdem schäme ich mich nicht dafür. 

„Du bist nicht tot, Loki! Du lebst! Und ich bin hier. Wir sind fort von allem. Du bist frei.“ 

Ein humorloses Lachen entweicht meinen spröden und geschundenen Lippen. „Es ist also doch nur ein Traum.“ 

„Nein! Wir sind frei, Loki. Du und ich. Kein Odin, kein Asgard. Wir sind im Himmel.“ 

„Im Himmel? Das sagen doch nur deine Menschen-Freunde so.“ 

„Du verstehst nicht, Bruder. Wir sind im Himmel - die zehnte Welt des Yggdrasils. Der Bifröst hat uns hierher gebracht. Ich weiß nicht wie, aber er hat uns gerettet.“ 

Da spüre ich, wie mich von hinten eine weiche, samtige Nase berührt. 

„Sleipnir.“ Noch immer ungläubig über das alles hier streiche ich meinem Sohn über die Nüstern. 

„Sind wir in Sicherheit“ frage ich Thor. Ich greife seine Hand, noch immer schwach, doch nicht mehr so, als er mich ganz offensichtlich befreit hat. „Hast du mich gerettet?“ 

 

Ende

**Author's Note:**

> Es tut mir sooooo Leid! 
> 
> Ich weiß selbst nicht, wieso ich die Figuren, die ich so sehr liebe, immer so quäle... 
> 
> Nehmt's mir nicht übel - sie haben ja alle überlebt. ;) 
> 
> Und wenn ihr doch ein bisschen unterhalten wurdet, dann würde ich mich RIESIG über Kudos, Bookmarks und vor allem Kommentare freuen! <3 
> 
> Eure Kitty


End file.
